


Все небеса боялись солнца.

by Gatto_nero



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Other, Rejection, a little disappointment Reborn - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatto_nero/pseuds/Gatto_nero
Summary: Растянув свои детские пухлые губы в оскал Реборн ответил:- Потому что ничто так не проясняет мышление, как вид конкурента, который хочет вас сожрать.Подросток на это улыбнулся и тихо посмеялся. Кивнул и уже без привычного страха взял своего репетитора на руки.У лучшего киллера столетия сердце пропустило удар. Дотронувшись до места там, где висит пустышка и находиться сердце, малыш кое-что осознал.Кажется он влюбился... И в этот раз по настоящему.
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 17





	Все небеса боялись солнца.

**Author's Note:**

> Я слишком ленив, чтобы перевести 10 страниц на английский язык. Так что русский в студию!  
> Sole - from Italian translated as the "Sun"  
> (I am too lazy to translate 10 pages into English. So Russian to the Studio)

Все небеса боялись солнца…

…Но не без оснований.

**|**

Шахматноголовый наивно полагал, что солнце сможет осветить семью аркобалено, как это и полагается атрибуту. Но он не учел одного, Реборн исключение из правил. Вначале он заселил семерых сильнейших в один дом, из которого нет выхода наружу. Только благодаря своему нанимателю они могли выйти из поместья. Как оказалось, один сильнейший киллер может напугать людей так, что уже через неделю все хотели выбраться оттуда, всеми возможными и невозможными способами. Реборн оказался слишком жестоким садистом, даже среди них. Было страшно осознавать, но он превзошел все его ожидания, а остальные… Кавахиро не волновало мнение остальных.

Со временем кое-как они ужились, но это не означало, что солнце оставил их в покое. Его черный юмор, цинизм и жестокость могли переплюнуть любого, а его глаза… Кажется он заслуживает отдельного места в аду.

В один из дней, когда все собрались для собрания он чуть не довел до истерики их спокойного урагана. Фонг терпеть не мог, когда вспоминали его родственников. А Реборн, как назло задев его за живое стал подначивать речами, расковыривая старые шрамы на сердце. В какой-то момент мужчине показалось, что он просто не выдержит и сорвется. Но на что именно, он не ведал. На плач или же на драку. Но истерика плотным комом лезла вверх по пищеводу, к самому горлу, а самоконтроль трещал по швам. Всего одна беседа, а он уже тихо хочет прибить во сне этого настырного киллера и разрыдаться в голос. Это пугало Фонга, он еще никогда не испытывал подобных чувств. Да и найдя одно слабое место киллер бил по нему собрав весь свой сарказм, язвительность и проницательность.

Самый спокойный из семерки сильнейших, как никогда хотел сбежать и отказаться от задания Шахматоголового. Он больше никогда не хотел испытывать столь противоречивых чувств. Они сбивали с мысли и рушили его гармонию, а пламя становилось агрессивным. Ему нужна гармония, а Реборн ее разрушал.

Наблюдая за перепалкой двух противоположностей остальные замерли. Кто-то смотрел с интересом, кто-то с равнодушием, а кто-то со священным ужасом. Лишь Луче напряженно вглядывалась в лицо лучшего киллера столетия и морщинка между бровей не сходила с ее молодого лица. Это пугало и восхищало одновременно, но страха все же было в разы больше. Его опасались и обходили десятой дорогой, но их это никак не спасло. Весь удар на себя приняла Луче — Реборн больше, чем над кем либо подтрунивал и шутил, именно над ней. Все остальные были благодарны, что на ее месте не они, но и вина легла на их плечи. Вместо того, чтобы стараться уживаться с солнцем они спрятались за спину своего неба. А женщина была и не против, ведь она готова…

На все.

Ради.

Семьи…

Из кухни доносились умопомрачительные запахи, заставляя рот наполниться слюной. Луче снова пекла свое фирменное печенье. Она предлагала его всем, и даже Реборну. Но он не брал ничего из ее рук, лишь ухмылялся, смотрел проницательно и качал головой в знак отрицания. А уже под его темные смешки она с гордой и аристократичной осанкой уходила от него на другой конец особняка к остальным. И в этот раз она предложила мужчине печенье. Но сколько бы она не предлагала ему отведать ее готовки… Его ответ оставался неизменным, но на этот раз через его фырканье она услышала приглушенный смех. Посчитав, что он в хорошем расположении духа, девушка выдохнула.

Смотря на молодого и красивого мужчину девушка улыбаясь, той самой всевопрошающей улыбкой, но видя капли чужой крови на дорогом костюме, повторялась из раза в раз. Чем невольно удивляла и раздражала киллера. Она же до дрожи в коленях и черных пятен перед глазами боится его.

— Реборн, не нужно убивать невинных людей. — говорила немного укоризненно Луче, прикрывая свои чуть напуганные сапфировые омуты, растягивая пухлые губы в натянутой улыбке. Видения будущего оставались размытыми, но они не предвещали ничего хорошего, а самое страшное, что это было связано напрямую с ней и с… Реборном. Она здраво опасалась этого зазнавшегося мужчину.

А он лишь усмехался и надвигал свою излюбленную федору на глаза. Чтобы никто не смог увидеть, как его и так не светлые очи становились поистине черными безднами, где лишь изредка, насмешливо вспыхивали ярко-желтые всполохи пламени, а лицо искажала нечитаемая эмоция. Если бы она увидела, на лице киллера такое, то, скорее всего, Луче бы панически закричала. Представив чистый ужас на лице молодой девушки, киллер фыркнув себе под нос и задумался. Все же это будет забавное зрелище. Когда его тихо позвали, мужчина чуть не вздрогнул, он привык, что после отказа она уходит и больше не достает его на протяжении всего дня. А в этот раз нет. Моргнул, выплывая из своих мыслей мужчина молчал, делая вид, что не замечает ее панически расширенных глаз и чуть раскрытый ротик в немом крике. Похоже его будущее оказалось слишком кровавым для нее. Поспешно отвернувшись от нее киллер еле смог сдержать кровожадный оскал. Все же ему нужно пойти проветриться.

А Луче стояла и хватала ртом воздух пытаясь отойти от увиденного. Будущее предстало перед ней четкими и красочными картинами, но лучше бы этого не происходило. Она увидела нескончаемое поле трупов и на верхушке стояли два человека. Реборн и Луче. У обоих на лицах были кровожадные оскалы, они были перемазаны в чужой крови. И самое ужасное, она не видела своего ребенка. Или живота. Девушка надеялась, что уже успела родить, но плохое предчувствие не оставляло ее. Девушку испугал тот факт, что они стали монстрами. Нет. Чудовищами. У Реборна были все предпосылки к этому, но она. Неужели это из-за его влияния? Эта мысль пугала. Он сделал ее монстром. Это во всем он виноват. Она не даст ему сотворить с ней такое. Она не позволит!

После ведения девушка сторонилась Реборна и натянуто улыбалась, стараясь не смотреть в глаза. Это смешило киллера до колик в животе, за ней наблюдать было все забавнее и забавнее. В комнате, когда он оставался один, его фырканье переходило в смешки, а после смешки перерастали в дикий хохот. Было очень забавно наблюдать за ее потугами уйти, отстраниться, избегать его, как можно дольше, но она же «его» небо, а поэтому до конца ей это не удается. Ну по крайней мере это она, так считает. А ведь он говорил ей, что: — «Ты не сможет принять меня полностью, я не пай мальчик. Я могу погубить тебя, Луче.» Видимо, до нее это дошло только после видения. Хах. Когда девушка не выдержала, тех ярких картинок будущего раскрашенного преимущественно в алые цвета, ее и так расшатанные нервы сдавали, она пыталась все рассказать остальным и попросить их о помощи. На это мужчине хотелось зайтись в неконтролируемом смехе. Его неправильно бы поняли, но ему на это глубоко плевать. Если не сдержать, то у нее будет намного больше поводов держать от него дальше. А это не интересно, да и нужно заставить ее понять, что она не сможет принять все его недостатки. Скорее всего девушка быстрей сломается чем примет его. С такими мыслями киллер подавил рвущуюся сумасшедшую улыбку. Фыркнув пару раз словно породистый кот, он смог сдержать столь странный порыв и просто тихо позвал, чтобы только она услышала его. А после ухмыльнулся. Остро посмотрел, растягивая тонкие и сухие губы в улыбке оскале, прижимая палец к губам. Не нужно раскрывать тайны, ведь некоторые из них не должны быть разгаданы и показаны человечеству. Он об этом позаботится.

***

— Р-реборн! — кричала-шептала Луче кусая нижнюю губу до крови, смотря на всех убитых им людей.

Вновь ухмыльнувшись, перевел цепкий и холодный взгляд. И что сейчас пугало девушку это то, что она станет такой же. Холодной, равнодушной, чудовищем. Это пугало до судорог в руках и ногах, до нескончаемых слез. Она не хотела становиться такой, она лишь хотела счастье своему ребенку и семье. Слезы катились по щекам, перед глазами все расплывалось и сознание подкидывало очередные сцены кровопролития. Нервный срыв был бы ей обеспечен, если бы как ни странно Реборн. Он решил, наконец, ответить, на ее фразу, которая успел за столько времени уже не раз задолбать его. Она была ему была благодарна как никогда, за то что отвлек от ужасных мыслей. Правда чуть позже она пожалеет о таких мыслях.

— Ты думаешь, я убиваю невинных, — сказал мужчина спокойным, и даже в какой-то степени ленивым и незаинтересованным голосом. — и знаешь, я даже могу в каком-то смысле согласиться с тобой. Но я убиваю, можно так сказать, ради… забавы. Мне скучно, да и я же умная тварь, поэтому делаю все так, чтобы Вендиче не смогли докопаться. А насчет невинных, то мне глубоко плевать… Ведь в мафии нет чистых людей, да и вообще в мире уже давно нет таких людей. — фыркнул себе под нос мужчина, стараясь сдержать свои смешки.

— Почему?... — прошептала девушка, смотря красными и немного опухшими глазами на мужчину. Она все еще лелеяла надежду, что он ее примет. Не будет больше отталкивать. Правда после видений была уже не уверена, что теперь она не оттолкнет его.

Ухмылка сползла с лица лучше киллера в мире. Лицо стало равнодушным и холодным. Как будто он после ее слов разочаровался во всем человечестве. Его глаза стали наливаться плавленым золотом, вместо интереса вспыхнуло небольшое разочарование, но оно скрылось за федорой. И не меняясь в лице он сказал: — Ты знаешь ответ на свой вопрос, но зачем-то притворяешься идиоткой без мозгов. — девушка в лице никак не изменилась, поэтому он предпринял еще одну попытку. Он должен оттолкнуть ее, пока есть шанс, что он не привяжется. Да кого он обманывал, он уже прикипел к ним душой. — Хорошо, задам встречный вопрос. Зачем ты у меня это спрашиваешь?

Луче раскрыла рот, чтобы ответить, как киллер поднял руку, призывая к молчанию. Он внимательно посмотрел на съежившуюся девушку, в страхе, но не перед ним. Нет. Перед будущим, которое ее ждет, если она примет такого человека, как Реборн. Склонив по птичьи голову на бок, он старался понять, чем же эта девушка зацепила остальных. Естественно, если не брать в расчет ее несгибаемую волю и решительность в глазах. Это конечно подкупало, но не настолько, чтобы лишь ради этого принять ее, как небо.

Своим печеньем?

Категорично нет.

Улыбкой?

Тоже нет.

Пламенем?

Возможно.

Предаваться тяжелым раздумьям киллер не хотел, но природное любопытство взяло вверх. И немного понаблюдав за женщиной, сделал вывод. Она заворожила их не пламенем, а добротой. Именно той самой, которой они были лишены многие годы. Как ни странно, но почти все будущие аркобалено попались на это, но Реборну была чужда доброта. Потому что он был лишен с самого рождения этого, поэтому и не понял, почему она старается вести себя с ним… мягко?.. Возможно, но, да и наверное никогда не поймет. А через пару минут напряженного молчания на его губах заиграла нежная улыбка, которая во время речи, стала превращалась в ужаснейший оскал. Он обязан показать ей, кто он на самом деле. Иначе она совершит большую ошибку в своей жизни.

— Потому что ничто так не проясняет мышление, как вид конкурента, который хочет вас сожрать, но… Чтобы человек стал для меня конкурентом, ему нужно очень сильно постараться. — ответил мужчина не скрывая в этот раз свои темные глаза, выглядящие сейчас поистине дьявольскими. Ведь в них отражались насмешливые всполохи пламени. Взглянув в эти дьявольские очи девушку резко настигло видение. Вот она, отправная точка. Сейчас, ее выбор кардинально повлияет на будущее, в котором будет жить ее дочь, она и все остальные.

А Реборна уже хотелось пристрелить от греха подальше.

И снова ярко алые картины встали перед глазами, из глаз брызнули слезы, ведь теперь девушка видела, как ее дочь. Ее миленькое маленькое солнышко превращается в то же чудище. Нет-нет-нет… нет! Пусть, пусть она пожертвует этой связью, но дочь для нее намного важнее этого грязного и аморального убийцы.

С каких пор она стала так думать о Реборне?...

…Наверное тогда, когда впервые увидела кровавое будущие.

Девушка продолжала загнанно дышать, зажмурила глаза медленно отступая назад. Видения были настолько реалистичны, что перехватывало дыхание, а тело замирало, не могло пошевелиться. И набатом в голове звучало «Сейчас или никогда!». Распахнув свои очи и смотря в эти две темные бездны вместо глаза, в которых вспыхивали желтые языки пламени и гасли. Она не могла и слова вымолвить от переполняющего ее отвращения. Она видела перед собой не человека. Нет, она видела перед собой чудище… истинное воплощение демона в человеке.

Он выглядел как человек, но его аура была совершенно другой…

…Словно демон выполз с самого дна ада, за ее душой.

— Я вижу, что тебе страшно, но не нужно бояться. — произнес мужчина бархатным и тягучим голосом. — Если хочешь, могу объясниться… Хотя, вряд ли тебе это нужно. Но, как ты понимаешь, сейчас ты должна дать мне ответ, на один вопрос. Ты точно хочешь, чтобы я стал твоим Sole?

Стоя и дрожа от прохладного ночного воздуха. Луче не нужно долго думать, ведь она еще давно все решила.

— Нет. — тихо сказала она, проникновенно смотря в глаза мужчины напротив. Сейчас в его очах промелькнула незнакомая эмоция, на секунду лицо исказилось в гримасе разочарования и печали. Или же ей это привиделось?..

— Спасибо тебе. — сказал Реборн опустив поля шляпы на глаза на лицо выползла уже привычная усмешка, но в этот раз она была немного грустной. Девушка непонимающе посмотрела на мужчину и как будто почувствовав ее взгляд он ответил:

— Ты не дала мне окончательно привязаться к вам. Спасибо за это. - ухмылка сменилась кривым оскалом. Наклонив немного голову в бок мужчина продолжил наблюдать за девушкой. Видение пришло вновь крайне неожиданно. Сначала все было хорошо, но после… все пошло по накатанной. Их наниматель, гора, какой-то непонятный круг, яркий белый свет и они… в детском обличии. Все настолько быстро завертелось, что виски сдавило невыносимой болью, нервы были на пределе и в животе стало покалывать. Открыв глаза, девушка и сама не знала, когда успела их закрыть, увидела перед собой лицо того, кого она хотела видеть меньше всего. Реборна. Что именно напугало девушку, было не ясно, но по поляне разнесся панический крик. Киллер же наоборот улыбнулся шире, демонстрируя острые, белоснежные клыки. Наконец он увидел незамутненный ничем, чистый ужас на лице, неба, которое все же отвергло его. Неприятный осадок осел на душе. Но, то зудящее чувство полностью притупилось, когда он увидел ее лицо. Тогда он не смог сдержать торжествующий и мрачный смех.

Небеса боялись солнца, даже после смерти.

II

Маленький мальчик лет пяти, в черном костюме и оранжевой рубашке сидел на столе, в просторной комнате обставленной со вкусом и в дизайне века, наверное, девятнадцатого. Сидел он на краешке длинного стола, в расслабленной позе, с переплетенными ногами. То есть сидел как деловой взрослый, нога на ноге, немного покачивая маленькой ножкой в черных и начищенных до блеска ботинках. Недалеко от него сидел мальчишка лет пятнадцати, но уже на стуле и писал, что-то ворча себе под нос словно девяностолетний старик. Это аркобалено знатно подбешивало, но он сохранял внешнюю невозмутимость. Правда, даже у лучше киллера в мире может закончиться терпение. А если вспомнить, что он коренной итальянец, то с его характером это вообще дар небес, что он не подорвал парнишку на месте или как-либо нанес вред, чтобы тот просто заткнулся и делал все в тишине. Нервы стали сдавать, поэтому Реборн нехорошо ухмыльнувшись, спросил:

— Глупый Дино, что бы ты сделал, если я на твоих глазах убил бы, допустим, обычных невинных агнцев?

А в ответ лишь тишина, но парнишка вздрогнул и не поднимал головы, застыв на месте. Благодаря этому Дино замолчал и больше не ворчал, в комнате появилась давящая тишина, которая оседала на загривке. Но проклятый младенец не обратил на это совершенно никакого внимания. Ему сказали обучить всему, чему нужно это неуклюжее нечто. Он обучит, но вот какими способами никто не говорили, а значит, киллер может себя ни в чем не ограничивать. Хотя он и так это делал. Правда проблема в том, что Реборн законченный садист, да и появившийся азарт немного затуманил ему голову. Поэтому продолжил напирать.

— Или, допустим, твоих друзей? — продолжил Реборн чуть ближе подсев к своему ученику и наклонился.

И снова в ответ ему была тишина, но парнишка поднял на него перепуганный взгляд. Наблюдая за выражением лица киллера юноша задрожал, ручка выпала из руки и покатилась дальше. Он еще никогда не видел своего репетитора таким… пугающим. Да, были моменты, когда Дино хотел сбежать от этого страшного карапуза, но сейчас появился, просто животный страх. Если описывать, как выглядел тогда Реборн, наверное, только так. Губы Реборна растянулись в неестественно гадкой усмешке, детские черты лица исказились, а в глазах промелькнули всполохи пламени чистейшего солнца. Это было поистине волнительное зрелище, но казалось, что проклятый младенец не обращал на это совсем никакого внимания и продолжил задавать вопросы. Которые проехались по мозолям юноши.

— Может семью?

На этом вопросе Дино переклинило, он уже не обращая внимания на то, что перед ним сейчас человек, которого лучше лишний раз не злить. Но дуракам везет и Реборн находился в хорошем расположении духа. Киллер, как вежливый человек выслушал тираду мальчишки и оскалился. Все же он смог задеть его за живое. Поэтому стал поддевать Дино еще вопросами. Долго это, правда не продлилось, но настроение киллера изрядно повысилось. Поэтому он вернулся с к вопросу, с которого начал.

— Ну так все же, Глупый Дино, что бы ты сделал, если я на твоих глазах убил бы кого-нибудь?

— Р-реборн! Да, что ты такое говоришь?! Н-нельзя убивать невинных людей! — истерично прокричал мальчик лет пятнадцати со светлыми, кудрявыми волосами и глубокими карими глазами, в которых сейчас плескалась нешуточная паника и страх.

Уже привычно надвинув федору на глаза малыш лет пяти фыркнул, тем самым сдерживая мрачный смешок. Леон, уже также привычно принял вид кувалды, ложась в маленькую, но мозолистую ручку. Не задумываясь ни о чем он просто ударил мальчишку по голове, естественно, рассчитав силу. Губы растянулись в изломанной усмешке и прищурившись, остро посмотрел на юношу. Дино же застыл восковой фигурой от страха. В его карамельных очах плескались волны ужаса и паники. Совсем, как у Луче, вот только цвет глаз совсем другой, да и она страшилась вовсе не Реборна. Хоть и здравое опасение было. Нет, она боялась, того кровавого будущего, которое предстало бы перед ней, если она все-таки приняла бы его. На языке появился привкус горечи. Натянув федору, чтобы скрыть глаза, малыш, который выглядит далеко не ребенком, усмехался уже обычной, не изломанной улыбкой. Точнее оскалом. Но Дино запомнил этот день не из-за того, что его ударили, а из-за следующих слов.

— Я повторю, то что сказал много лет назад одному человеку. Ты ошибочно полагаешь, что я убиваю невинных просто так, но на самом деле я их не трогаю. Предпочитаю их не замечать, потому что такой мусор мне не сможет ничего сделать. Но, знаешь, мафия это не гражданское общество, здесь нет законов, кроме Омерты и некоторых моральных устоев, которые не дали нам скатиться до животных, что только и знают, как убивать. — произнес ребенок, остро смотря в перепуганные глаза мальчишки. — я не убиваю невинных и не убиваю конкурентов… я убиваю лишь свои заказы. — договорил свою мысль, после драматической паузы Реборн, пугающе обволакивающим, точно не детским голосом. Все же, сам того не зная, Дино задел некоторые струны души Реборна, которые не следовало трогать вовсе.

— Н-но, не нельзя считать в-всех людей конкурентами или заказами… — пролепетал испуганный мальчик.

На эту фразу аркобалено солнца бессовестно заржал. Да, чтобы он, да считал простых людей конкурентами… Вот умора! Смеялся он долго и с надрывом. Давненько его никто, так не веселил. После того, как он успокоился, наклонил по птичьи голову и вгляделся в юношу. От испуга Дино был готов грохнуться в обморок либо же заработать инфаркт в его молодом возрасте. Парня трясло, так словно он был эпилептиком. Перед глазами на секунду предстал образ Луче. Недоуменно посмотрев перед собой киллер прикрыл глаза, досчитал до десяти и снова открыл их. Образ исчез, а вот осадок остался. Незаметно мотнув головой приходя в себя киллер, снова посмотрел на молодого Каваллоне. Кажется, Дино, так от страха и поседеть может. Подивившись такому аркобалено солнца растянул свои пухлые, нежно-розовые губки в ироничной усмешке.

Дино же резко поднялся со стула, громко опрокинув его. Губы задрожали, а на глазах стали наворачиваться непрошенные слезы. От ухмылки репетитора внутри него все похолодело, а мурашки устроили крестовый поход от головы до пят. Было настолько страшно, что кажется у него скоро будет приступ гипервентиляции. Сквозь блондинистые волосы, проскользнули несколько седых прядей, которые не были видны из-за блондинистого цвета. Как он еще в обморок не хлопнулся непонятно. Ухмылка сползла с лица лучшего киллера столетия. На секунду ему снова померещилась Луче. Раздраженно выдохнув киллер продолжил.

— Дино, ты можешь принять меня, как свое Sole? — спросил Реборн стараясь выглядеть равнодушно.

Юноша не понимал, да и не хотел вникать, так что просто в сердцах выкрикнул:

— Я не за что не признаю своим Sole, такого человека как ты! Ты чудовище в человеческом обличии!

Хамелеон спрятался, ведь от хозяина сейчас можно ожидать все что угодно. Но далеко он убежать не смог напоровшись на взгляд аркобалено. Поэтому ему пришлось вернуться назад. Раздраженно, что-то прорычав Реборн спрыгнул с края стола и направился к выходу из комнаты. Открыв дверь аркобалено солнца остановился и развернувшись в полоборота внимательно посмотрел на Дино. Передавая во взгляде все, что он с ним сделает, если кто-нибудь узнает о данном разговоре. Юноша или хорошо понял его взгляд или инстинкт самосохранения с интуицией проснулись ото сна. Но его глаза закатились и обмякнув уже бессознательное тело грохнулось на пол. Раздраженно фыркнув Реборн вышел из комнаты не забыв хлопнуть дверью. Почему слова юноши его задели он не знал. Но тот самый привкус горечи расцвел ярче на языке проклятого младенца.

Небеса боялись солнца до трясущихся коленей и потери сознания.

III

Кьюдайме был еще тем манипулятором и по идее Реборн ничего не должен был этому старику, хотя не ему о возрасте говорить. Но гад Тимотео припомнил один должок киллера перед его матерью. Проклятый младенец в тот момент был внешне спокоен, но если прислушаться, можно было расслышать как скрипели его зубы.

Если не вдаваться в подробности, то киллер смог зубами вырвать себе задание, после которого он мог быть ничем ему не должен. Этот прогнивший манипулятор подозрительно легко согласился. Киллер на это лишь раздраженно фыркнул и стал читать досье на своего нового ученика. Пробежавшись по основному проклятый младенец понял, что встрял по уши. Потому что если он думал, что Дино — это полная никчемность, то он глубоко ошибался. Ну, что же, раз он взялся за это задание, то оно будет выполнено в лучшем виде.

Сев на самолет до Японии, проклятый младенец решил еще раз ознакомиться с досье. Как оказалось, он пропустил много всего. Особенно, то что его новый ученик не то, что неуклюж, а просто выделился смешением крови в обществе и все пошло по наклонной. Пацана стало даже жаль, но оторвавшись от досье Реборна скривился и помассировав переносицу продолжил читать. Все таки он стареет.

Наблюдая за подростком, которого занесли в список наследников, Реборн только диву давался и смеялся долго до боли и спазмах в животе. Как оказалось, в жизни все еще комичнее, чем написано на бумаге. Его будущий ученик такой никчемный, неуклюжий, глупый и такой наивный. Видимо Реборн все же стареет, раз ему стало жаль, такого человека. Прикусив губу ребенок старался сдержать хохот, но у он не смог сдержаться, наблюдая, как в который раз паренек прямо посередине дороги, запутавшись в своих ногах пропахивает носом землю. Его обругали, обсмеяли и даже немного пнули. А подросток просто поднялся, отряхнулся, сморгнул слезы и поплелся дальше, опустив голову. Вслед ему многое летело от идиота, до какого-то более грязного ругательства. По идее малыш не должен смеяться с такого, но слезы катились из глаз от нескончаемого хохота. Идеально! Превосходно! Над ним потешается весь маленький городок Намимори! Лицо болело от улыбки, а уголки глаз покраснели и защипали. Но малышу было все равно.Он лишь смеялся, как умалишенный и пытался унять дрожь. Небеса попадались ему сильные духом, но в этот раз, что-то новенькое. От мыслей его лицо озарила не та веселая улыбка, что была минуту назад, а кривой оскал. От него повеяло холодом. В тот момент внутренние демоны, которые и так под замками не были, но изрядно сдерживались наконец освободились. Он слепит из него идеального босса, но каким способом никто не уточнял. Азарт и веселье захлестнули его с головой, но закравшаяся мысль отравляла весь настрой. Интересно, он также будет загнано смотреть, после его издевательств и тренировок?...

***

Подросток совсем не хотел становиться боссом какой-то семьи, тем более мафиозной, но его никто не спрашивал. Реборн снова испытал приступ небольшой жалости к мальчику. Но стряхнув с себя такое мерзкое чувство, он посетовал, на свой немаленький возраст. А если так подумать, то и без него здесь на пацане прям отрывались. Его ломало общество, мать не могла ничем помочь, а отец был фиг знает где. А тут еще какой-то малыш заявляется к нему в дом и говорит, что сделает из него босса. Жалость, такая непрошенная и такая ненавистная снова зародилась в сердце аркобалено. Н-да, все же он стареет.

Если опустить детали, то как ни странно, благодаря ему у подростка появилось много друзей, он попадал в разные переделки и приключения. Успел совершить много-много всего, от хорошего до не очень. И в какой из дней он просто пришел к Реборну и обнял его. Тсунаеши ничего не говорил, он вложил все свои чувства и эмоции в эти объятия. И киллер без стеснения признается. Ему было приятно. Может он и старый извращенец, но он ранее упоминал. Ему было глубоко плевать на мнение окружающих.

Посмотрев на паренька, который валился с ног от тренировок, Реборн фыркнул, пытаясь тем самым скрыть свое легкое раздражение. От чего именно он начал злиться и сам не знал. Но он решил не напирать на своего ученика, а то так и до нервного срыва может довести. Хотя… шоковая терапия ему поможет Реборн в этом уверен.

— Никчемный Тсуна. — позвал репетитор. Усмехаясь с нервно вздрогнувших плеч. И мысленно уже морально готовясь к отказу.

— Д-да, что случилось, Реборн? — спросил подросток немного нервно.

На такой вопрос проклятый младенец ухмыльнулся, так, что обычно и у Дино и у Луче подкашивались ноги, сердце начинало биться на скорости, как у колибри, а в глазах отражался священный ужас, ну по крайней мере это было, почти только у Дино. Было, конечно, эффектнее, если бы он был в своем взрослом теле, ну, да, ладно. Савада же не изменился в лице, почти никак лишь немного дернул плечом. Это удивило киллера и заинтересовало. Его ученик не испугался улыбки, которая до истерики доводила неполную семерку аркобалено. Это поразило его. Раз он никак не отреагировал на улыбочку, то может он, то небо, которое Реборн искал столько лет?... Раз столько времени Тсунаёши стойко выдерживал его жуткие и извращенные испытания, его самого, и Тсуна не поддался возможным испугу или ужасу от истинного лица киллера, то теперь, когда они почти стоят у грани: почему нет? В утолении собственного эгоцентричного любопытства он себе никогда не отказывал, особенно в таких занятных ситуациях.

— Савада, ты БЫ принял такое Sole, как я? — вопрос слетел с губ сильнейшего киллера, который немного напрягся, ожидая ответа.

На вопрос подросток немного растерянно хлопнул глазами. Это был неожиданный вопрос, но он давно уже все решил.

— Наверное это прозвучит странно, но я бы принял. — задумчиво изрек подросток, а лицо стало спокойным и чуток равнодушным. — Да и стал ты привычным злом, родным. Тебя отпускать было бы слишком… глупо. Причем таки, мой ненаглядный репетитор, ты постоянно находишь мне проблемы.

Растянув свои детские пухлые губы в оскал Реборн ответил:

— Потому что ничто так не проясняет мышление, как вид конкурента, который хочет вас сожрать. Глупый, Тсуна.

Подросток на это улыбнулся и тихо посмеялся. Кивнул и уже без привычного страха взял своего репетитора на руки.

— Полностью с тобой согласен. — сказал Тсунаеши.

У лучшего киллера столетия сердце пропустило удар. Дотронувшись до места там, где висит пустышка и находиться сердце, малыш кое-что осознал.

Кажется он влюбился… И в этот раз по настоящему.

Все небеса боялись солнца…

…Но лишь один единственный, принял его таким какой он есть.


End file.
